


Fate of our own.

by TKO_BULLETS



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, angst smut college au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKO_BULLETS/pseuds/TKO_BULLETS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do sat on the roof of the auditorium staring at the moon with as much hate as longing..it was a familiar  ache in his chest when he saw the moon.it symbolised  when his heart was built. ..when it was broken..<br/>He looked down at his messy ratty sneakers and sighed. .<br/>"Baek.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The night air was getting chillier by the minute and Do knew that he had to get back to his dorm before Chen, his roomate started to get worried. He picked himself up slowly and sighed, he dreaded going back .It meant that his day of reminence was over.  
May the seventh. .that was the only day he allowed himself to remeber. to bring back from his subconscious the memories of Byun Baekhyun..the reason for the ever present ache in his heart..his first love.  
it was only on this day that he chose to remember the exact almond shape of his eyes , the deep pink of his bowed lips ,the delicate yet sharp line of his jaw, the dazzling white of his perfect square shaped smile, the warmth of his hug, the sturdiness of his chest, the timber of his melting choclate voice and what he craved the most ,the taste of his lips.  
He had sat on the rooftop for hours now, he had cried at the " what would have been" allowed his mask of happiness to crumble, to show the vulnerability and sorrow beneath his heart shaped smile He clutched at the splintering shards of his heart until he couldn't cry anymore.  
"Chen will get worked up.." DO took one last glimpse at the moon and with a bitter sweet smile walked back to his dorm room. Chen looked up when DO walked in to the room. He saw the puffiness of his eyes and knew that it was better not to say anything. He and Do had been best friends since pre-school he knew everything about him. He gave DO a small encouraging smile " Go grab a shower..ill put the soup to heat up..." DO nodded appreciating Chen's never ending care and love. He couldn't have asked for a better best mate. As soon as DO was in his room Chen let his smile drop and his face was pulled down in a frown. "Baek fucking hyun.." he cursed. He walked to the kitchen to get the dinner ready and sighed. He had made a promise to bever let anyone hurt Do like that bastard had andbhe was damned if he ever broke that promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Do and Jongdae walked in to the cafeteria to join their friends. Their friends were sitted at their usual table being abnoxiously loud as usual. Chanyeol ,Kai, Luhan and Sehun were all laughing out loud at something funny that chanyeol just said.  
"so what did we miss??" Jongdae jumped in to the conversation immediately as he and DO sat down .  
chanyeol went into another round of detailing how Sehun got dissed by Kai and then how he made a horrible impression of a whiplash sound and Jongdae joined in the laughter..ah Chanyeol shi! the only one to laugh at his own embarassment.

Kai all the while stared intentely at DO..it was rather obvious that he was crushing hard on the owl eyed boy who sat across from him. kai had never felt an attraction as strong as the one he felt for Do. He was extremely aware of everything that involved him. From the way he always smelt like vanilla with a hint of woodsy musk and the way his lip always curled right before he broke in to an adorable as fuck heart shaped smile. The way his huge owlish eyes seemed to hold his soul..and his plump pink lips that he got off to every night when he imagined them wrapped around his big...  
Kai snapped out his train of thought. it was not exactly an appropriate time for him to pop a boner. kai had been pinning over Do for weeks now and he wanted to work up the balls to finally asck him out. A couple thousand boys and girls would die of jelousy if they knew how much Kai wanted Do.  
It was no secret that Kai was considered one on the sexiest guys at college. With his platinum blond hair that fell just right over his dark smouldering intense gaze to his full lips that parted to expose a row of amaizing chompers shaped by the gods precisely to give that come fuck me grin or that come hither smirk. He was lean and fit and toned just right, honestly. it almost hurt how damn amaizing Kai looked.  
Kai was still looking at Do when he noticed the puffiness around his eyes and the sadness that clouded his usual happy carefree aura and decided that maybe luck was for once in his side and he could ask Do out so they could talk about what was bothering him. well a pseudo_date to him still counted as an opportunity to maybe possibly have a real date and he looked down at his plate and smiled slyly.

Chanyeol was fuming, he was angry so mad he wanted to break the table. His hands fisted under the table as he fought to keep a smile on his face. Kai was doing it again, openly adoring Do, looking at Do as if he was the most amaizing thing he had ever seen in his life. it hurt, it hurt so bad his heart wanted to splinter and crumble all over the linoleum. How much he wanted Kai to look at him like that to want him, to love him as much as he loved Kai.  
Chanyeol had haboured a one sided love for Kai for about a year and a half now. He and Kai were Best friends. They had known each other since pre school.  
Chanyeol remembers the day he started liking Kai, the day he started to see his best friend in another light. it was in highschool right after the basket ball practice when he went to the locker room to shower before he and Kai could walk home as usual. He walked in to the shower and saw his best friend in the bathroom stall his tan golden skin glistening with water droplets and his breath caught in his throat.  
He had seen Kai naked plenty of times but today something was different ,suddenly he wanted to run is toungue along the spine of that back and see whether the skin tasted like the honey it resembled. He couldnt move he just stared transfixed ,open mouthed as he watched Kai's biceps flex with every move of his arms and the muscles in his back contract and relax in a way that made his knees go weak and his blood boil with want and lust scorching in his veins and pooling in his cock. Chanyeol puled himself back together mere seconds before Kai turned towards him.  
"hey yo! waddup yeol! what are you doing back there you perv? were u looking at me naked!" kai said in mock shock.  
"pssht! yeah right like i havent seen u naked before and its not like the sight of ur body is a turn on." Chanyel couldn't help but think about what a huge lie he had just said!  
" oh please Yeol u know im fucking sexy and if we weren't bro's you know u would be begging for this ass." Kai replied cockily wiping himself down not noticing how Chanyeol's eyes followed his every movement his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly.  
"Anyway I'll catch u later i gotta go to the math teachers office. we'll walk home after you take a shower man cuz you stink!" Kai said laughing as dodged the friendly punch Chanyeol was about to give him. For the fast time that day Chanyeol jacked off to the face of his best friend.  
For the first few weeks ofcourse he was in denial! "Me ..fucking liking Kai!! naah man ...it must have been lust..i haven't had sex in a while, that must be it. Im relieving sexual pressure is all." thats what he told himself to make himself believe he was not falling for his annoying cocky best friend, he couldn't be . That was until he started noticing things about Kai he never noticed before like how adorable he was when he did his aegyo to make him buy him ddeokboki on the street or how sexy he looked when his face was scrunched up trying to solve a math problem or how deep and husky his voice was and the way it sent shivers and slivers of lust up and down his spine. How under all that aloof sexy exterior he realy was a nice caring person and how fucking sexy he looked when he did that hip roll and pelvis thrust during the school talent show and he had had to run to the bathroom to jack off because he was painfully hard and leaking and couldn't stop thinking about what he would like to do with Kai's sexual as fuck hips. He started getting possessive of Kai always wanting to protect him and keep him from harm.  
" Ahhh fuck damn it! i got it bad! " He admitted to himslef one night and from then continued secretly loving him.

Chaanyeol couldn't stand it anymore it had been weeks of torture for him watching the love of his life fall for someone else. it was like a hot blade pushed through his heart everytime Kai would flirt with Do or tell him in excruciating detail in their dorm every night how he liked Do how he thought about him all the time, when he ascked for advice on how to get Do's attention. It killed him every single goddammed time and he was getting tired of it.  
"im gonna have to do it today..im gonna have to make a move today or imma be stuck at friendzone forever." Chanyeol thought to himself.

Sehun didn't do much talking and that only meant that he saw a lot. He and Chanyeol were close friends and had met each other in high school and had bonded over basket ball. He was also friends with Kai because they were on the dance team together and the three of them were pretty close friends. He knew how Chanyeol felt about Kai from high school. Chanyeol did a pretty good job of hiding it too but he couldnt hide it from Sehun.  
Sehun and Chanyeol had gone to a bubble tea shop a week ago when Chanyeol poured out his sorrows on him.  
" wassup Yodda!! " Chanyeol frowned at the nickname Sehun had gotten used to calling him from their highschool days because of his large ears.  
"Yah! you can't find a better name! " he said sitting down across from Sehun. They sat drinking their bubble tea in companinable silence for a while before Chanyeol sighed and his face fell in to a frown.  
Those who knew Chanyeol knew that he was rarely without his drade mark too wide yet adorable smile.  
" so ur gonna tell me whats bothering you or what?" sehun said to Chanyeol. Chanyeol sighed again..

"its Kai...sehun-ah. .its always kai. How can he not see how much i love him? i make myself so vulnerable to him..its almost parhetic..i cant bear it..seing him fall in love with someone else...its killing me sehun. "

Sehun could see the pain in Chanyeols eyes when he spoke..could almost feel it its like the pain was soo uncontainable it reached out of his body to grab him.  
"What do i do? im gonna loose him...and i..i .." Chanyeol couldn't say anything more that would be enough to bring on the water works and he'd be damned if he would cry in public like that. But he was in anguish,in pain.

"Chanyeol, you need to make a move. You have loved him for all this time but he only sees you as a friend and nothing more, you need to make him notice you in another way." Sehun said eyes watching for Chanyeol's reaction.  
"what do you mean? How do i even fucking do that! He only has eyes for DO fucking Kyungsoo."   
" i don't know man..what you usually do when you like someone, compliment him, his hair ,his outfit, buy him something special! Heck take him out on a date if you want. Act differently Yodda fucking try to impress him you dumb fuck!"

Chanyeol looked out the window and sighed." Im gonna make a move, today Sehun-ah.Its the last resort. And if he doesn't notice then I'll just grab him and kiss the living daylights out of him and see how he likes it! " Chanyeol smirked lewdly and Sehun smacked him on the arm. The douche he called his friend was back.


	3. Chapter 3

" Yah kyungsoo yah! wait up!" kai yelled to Kyungsoo as he was making his way out of the cafeteria. Kyungsoo turned back and stopped for kai to reach him  
" DO i noticed that you looked as though you were crying today. ..well would younlike to talk about it?Maybe iver cofee or something? "  
DO was surprised that Kai had noticed . His huge eyes grew even wider at the fact that Kai wanted to talk about his problems. They hadn't been friends very long but he knew Kai was never the one to make such offers.  
" uhh...well..uh..i don't know if i can be able to tell you about it but then again, coffee sounds great just about now but i have music so lets make it later probably at four?" DO said to Kai a bit flustered at Kai's invitation. kai smiled and felt his heart beat increase triple time but still managed by a whisker to maintain his calm and reply a simple " sure that'd be great."  
He watched DO walk away and almost couldn't stop himself from fan girling. Just then Sehun walked past him and reminded him with a very hard pat on the back that they were gonna be late for their contemporary dance class. 

kai couldn't contain his excitement as he rushed to his dorm room at 3:30 . He needed just enough time to shower of his sweaty body and get down to looking subtly gorgeous and sexy for DO . Chanyeol was lying down on the bed trying to think about the appropriate riff to the song he was composing for his midterm paper ;yes he was the idiot who started his term paper to fucking early but that was just Chanyeol for you. He looked up from his music sheet just in time to see kai emerge from the bathroom his towel hung low on his waist his v line showing looking particularly delicious and water droplets sliding between the valleys of his wash board abbs and chanyeol had to stop himslef from moaning at the sight.  
He quickly looked away before Kai could catch him checking him out and pretended to ckear his throat.

" Hey Kai why are you getting all dressed up. you're just heading to dinner later and its not like we need you to impress us or anything " Chanyeol said with a smirk playing on his lips. kai scoffed and looked back at his best friend. " Being sexy, Chanyeol ,takes some effort... well mine is heaven sent but i gatta maintain it! Besides im not trying to impress you dumbo . i have a coffee date with Kyungsoo today. i wanna make sure that when he sees me his mouth goes dry." Kai explained as he finished dabbing some cologne on his neck.  
He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled he looked damn sexy. His hair swinging down just right over his brow line his killer eyes highlighted subtly with eyeliner the white vest he wore clung to his physique giving a subtle show of his well toned torso his black jeans fit snug over his thighs displaying his ass in a way that should be declared illegal. His boots completing his edgy pook along with the denim shirt he threw over his white vest. He looked like sex on legs and he knew it.

Chanyeol's heart almost dropped out of his body. " Coffee date... date with Kyungsoo. .coffee date with kyungsoo.." That was the only thing running through his mind. No that couldn't be happening. He was about to make a move today. Godfucking dammit! He had to make that move today. " what do you mean date with Kyungsoo? are you gonna confess to him?"  
He ascked kai holding his breath.  
"Not today bruh. im taking this slow. i just invited him out cuz he looked bummed today that's all. But i wanted him to get comfy with me so i can impress him and maybe you know... get to asck him out later." kai said blushing a little at his own idea.  
" oh i see.. well thats cool i guess. Kai fighting! Go get 'em tiger!" Chanyeol said to kai who laughed and fist bumped him before making his way out of thier room.

The minute the door slammed closed, Chanyeol's fake smike fell and he crumpled the music sheet in his hands." Aish! DATE!! FUCKING DATE!" he was so frustrated he could cry. But today was not a day to cry. He got up and grabbed his car keys. Today was the day he started to make Kai fall for him by hook or by crook and step one was to change his wardrobe like Kai said, looking sexy takes effort and that meant his loose sweats and baggy shirts had got to go.

**************************************

Baekhyun sighed as he went up in the elevator to the 30th floor of his father's company more specifically to his father's office. He flicked his hair to the side and straightened his tie . He hated being in a suit but then the heir of Byun idustries couldn't be seen by his father's associates looking less than prinstine now could he.  
Now anyone who saw baekhyun would think of him as sweet looking almost innocent, but those who new him knew the real baekhyun. He was brilliant he was almost a genious realy with a sharp mind and even sharper wit. He was also mysterious and sexy in a subtle but undoubtedly attractive as fuck way. Byun Baekhyun had everything, money , looks , charisma , intelligence and a multi bilkion dollar company to inherit so what else coukd he possibly want you nay ask? well it came in two words, seven letters and three syllables... Do Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun smiled, a bitter sweet smile it was though everytime he thought about Kyungsoo. His wide eyes and sweet heart. He missed him. Missed him so much sometimes he felt he could drown in it. He felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest. It was aching longing for the only person who would make it whole again. But then again it was his fault that his heart ached. He had hurt the person he loved most because of what? He was an idiot thats why!.  
when the elevator pinged to indicate he had arrived on the 30th floor he breathed in forced a smile and walked to his father's office to attend the board meeting.

Four hours later after a gruelling session of income evaluation and profit increasing mechanisms and technical business what not, Baekhyun was glad he could leave, overjoyed actually was the appropriate word to describe his relief. He was walking out of the office when his father's voice called him back.  
"Baekhyun, its about time you started out on college. You have had enough time just sitting about. you have been registered at Seoul Arts University. You start Monday Business Economics has already been selected for you, choose your own minor."  
Baekhyun's heart stopped. " But Byun Shi that's the University that ..."  
" I know that your friend DO is there.. but well i can't do anything about that. Thats the best University in the country you have no choice and Baekhyun. .don't forget the promise you made to me... you know what will happen if you do " The tone his father used at the end of that statement made Baekhyun shiver. He knew that his father wasn't kidding money and power could help you get away with almost anything he had seen it first hand.  
" Ne . i wont forget it Byun Shi. ill be going now " Baekhyun said through gritted teeth. His knuckles were white from trying so hard to contain his anger. He walked iut of his father's office barely managing to not slam his father's office door shut and went down to get his car , get home and make a phone call.

" yeoboseyo! Kris yah! i have a favour to ask you my man. You owe me so dont even think about saying no....


	4. Chapter 4

kris walked to open his appartement door as soon as he heard Baekhyun's loud Mazerrati pull up in his gararge. ''Hey there short stuff. what brings you here at such an ungodly hour?'' Kris teased Baekhyun. Baekhyun sighed and walked in to Kris' living room and plopped down on the couch dejectedly. He waited for Kris to take the seat opposite from him before he could tell him why he was there.  
''Okay Baek, this serious face doesn't suit you. what the fuck is going on?'' kris asked his friend. He and Baekhyun went way back to their pre-school years. Being children of rich families, it was almost abvious that they would go to the same schools and be friends. Baekhyun looked up at Kris and cleared his throat.  
'' look man, i know college isn't your cup of tea, but i need you to enroll in to college with me..'' Baek closely watched the way Kris eyes grew wider and saw him try to deny his request but cut him before he could refuse.'' Look just think of it as repaying me a favour. i wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't extremely important to me that you be there with me.'  
''Baek, your'e not a kid. You can handle college on your own. I'm not going there to babysit you Baek.'' Kris said to his best friend his face morphing in to his serious and frankly quite frightening expression.  
Baek sighed. '' Yah! do i look like a kid to you i dont need a baby sitter i just cant go to that college alone because.... because..'' Baekhyun couldn't say it. He didn't want to bring up kyungsoo's name.  
''spit it out Baek! what is going on with you? '' kris asked Baekhyun getting a little concerend. Baekhyun never behaved like this, he was never one to beat around the bush. '' Goddammit BAEK!''  
'' BECAUSE KYUNGSOO GOES TO THAT UNIVERSITY OKAY!'' Baekhyun exploded and looked away, he didn't want to cry he was way past this really, he shouldn't be this affected its been almost two years now. '' Fuck, what do i do Kris. My dad told me i had to go there, i have no choice Kris, is he trying to test me? kris i dont think i can face him ..i .... i..'' Baekyun shut his eyes tight, his chest was tightening painfully, he was heaving, he couldn't breathe, his vision was getting blurry. He was about to fall of the couch but Kris caught him.  
'' BAEK!BAEK... is it a panic attack! where are your pills. JESUS!'' Kris rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a brown bag, and rushed back to Baekhyun to help him breathe through the bag.  
''Baek breathe, try to breathe slowly in and out . I'll count with you. One.. two..three..'

 

Baek splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror, he wanted to punch the glass a panic attack really! He clicked his tongue . He went back to Kris' living room and saw his friend look him over with concern.  
'' im fine Kris, it was just a panic attack. ''  
Kris scoffed, '' just a panic attack. You haven't had one of those since freshman year Baek. Okay fine , ill go with you to college. I know why now. I have to keep you in check so you don't go running to DO again, you cant break that promise Baek.'' Baekhyun smiled sadly, '' I wish i could. I still love him Kris, I've tried to get over him... I realy have but it seems i cant.'' Baek looked down at the carpet and thought to himself. '' I've had many panic attacks since. Kyungsoo was just there to take care of me.... I'll crash here tonight, i dont think i can drive.'' Baek said. He walked to the spare room Kris always kept just for occassions like these and ploped on to the matress he put his face in his hand and finally allowed himself to cry for Kyingsoo. He had tried to hold it in for a while now but knowing that he would be seeing him again soon just broke the walls he'd been building up and he cried, his throat got sore and his head ached but he couldn't stop.There was a gaping hole in his chest that ached to be filled and thtat by only one person who was now forever unreachable to him. '' Omma! help me here. I'm dying without him..'' he whispered in to his pillow hoping that his mom in heaven would help him in some way. He had lost his mother in a tragic accident and missed her to this day but loosing Kyungsoo .... it hurt a thousand times more.He slept that night to the voice note messages that his Kyungie had sent him when they were still together, he had compiled all of them in to one playlist and fell asleep to them. Since Kyungie left... it was the only was he could sleep.

***************************************************************************************************************  
Baekhyuns' lips found his weak spot just below his right ear and he moaned his mind going fuzzy. They were in Kyunsoo's room. '' This was supposed to be you tutoring me in Chemistry Baek ..AH...OH GOD...'' kyungsoo moaned when Baek bit a hickey on to his coller bone. He could feel Baek's breath fan over his sensitive neck as he chuckled and he shuddered. His hands moved from Baeks' neck to twist in to his brown blonde locks. Baek'S lips moved loweR on to his chest, his lips and toungue following the trail of the buttons he was undoing on Kyungsoo's school button up shirt. '' Well baby.. Chemistry is the study of matter and part of that matter is chemical reactions..... '' Baek mumbled against Kyungsoo's skin as his tongue swirled in his belly button making him arch his back and whimper baekhyun's name.. his fist tightening in Baekhyuns hair..''... and well baby i'm water ...and your'e Pottasium.. the minute you touch me... i burn you up.....'' Kyungsoo shut his eyes tight a silent moan escaing his lips. He loved it when Baek talked to him like that, his voice all low and husky and sexy. Baekhyun popped open the button of his lovers pants and slid down the zipper and almost growled and the sight of kyunsoo's cock exposed to him all pink and already dripping. He licked a stripe from his balls to his engorged head and sucked. kyunsoo swore he saw stars and he moaned out a loud '' fuck! Baek..hyun..'' Baek smiled and withdrew from his boyfrien's cock, he grabbed Kyungsoo's cock and started to stroke it slowly, barely applying any pressure at all and leant forward over Kyungsoo's small frame to whisper in to his ear.  
'' And like water does to pottasium, i am going to burn you up baby soo good. You naughty little thing .. you din't wear any undies did you..hmmmm.. '' Baek added a little more pressure to Kyungsoo's dick and bit his sweet spot. Kyungsoo's back arched and it made his nipples brush againt Baekhyun's shirt and he whimpered and meweled some more. Baek continued to abuse his ear sucking his ear lobe and outer shell before continuing the onslought of dirty words to his lover. ''... i am going to fuck you so hard baby your'e not gonna feel anything else for days apart from my cock up you pretty little ass and im going to abuse your litte sweet spot until you cum so hard you pass out ..and then as punishment for being a naughty little boy, your not going to clean up my cum okay.. so when i fuck you in to the wall tommorrow in the utility closet you'll still be full of my cum.. understand baby?'' kyungsoo's eyes rolled in to his head, he was thrusting up in to baekhyun's hand , he loved it when Baekhyun talked dirty to him and domineered him. He should be embarrased by his lovers vivid descriptions but he loved it and he knew it, he loved to submit to Baek , to be fucked by him. it was a whole other level of freedom.  
He felt baek clump down almost painfully on his nipple ''.. ow Baekkiee.. not so hard...ahhh...mmhhmm...'' baekhyun licked and sucked the abused nipple in his mouth making Kyungsoo shudder and throw his head from right to left. Kyungsoo was soo sensitive he knew he could get him off just by tweaking and sucking on his nipples. '' you dint answer me.'' Baek growled against his hip where he had kissed down to and was abusing the flesh leaving hickeys there as well. When Baekhyun pressed his thumb in to Kyungsoo's slit, he screamt out a loud yes tears gathering in his eyes from the stimulation.. he was trembling all over...oh god he was soo fucking close.. and baekhyun increased the torture thumbing his slit over and over.. '' YES, what Kyungsoo.. he said as he stroked harder...''   
'' YES, YES, ill let your cum stay inside me till tommorow..'' Kyungsoo was sobbing in earnest now his shirt was sweaty and plastered on his back .. he was thrusting desperately in to Baekhyuns hand , his eyes were shutting and his body was tensing up in prepartion of his release when suddenly, he felt .....cut off. '' NO! Baby please dont stop i need to cum.. baby pleaase ..'' he cried when he saw the cock ring Baek had put on him. Baek smiled evilly . '' we cant have you cumming so soon.'' Baek lept of the bed and went to the bathroom to grab the bottle of lube and came back to find Kyungoo naked... spread eagled on the bed waiting for him. he took time to admire how wrecked his boyfriend looked as he slowly took off his clothing.  
He enjoyed how Kyungsoo's eyes followed his movements especially how he licked his lips when his cock sprung out of his boxers. For a small guy he was very endowed down south. His cock was big and veined and rock hard.. not to mention he was a big shooter, he always thought it kind of was God's way to make up for the height he dint give him. He went to the bed and eyed kyungsoo lustfully.  
''On fours baby, i want you to prep yourself as you chocke on this cock.'' Baekhyun ordered Kyungsoo, who scrambled to get into the desired poistion. Kyungsoo licked his lips as he neared his lover's member ,it was big and wide and he wanted it, he wanted to taste it and like Baek said he wanted to chocke on it. He kissed the large red head and proceeded to suck the precum that had coolected there and he moaned at the taste. Baekhyun groaned and pushed Kyungsoo's head lower to take in the whole of him. His boyfriends mouth was soo hot, so wet and tight.. he opened his eys to look at how Kyungsoo's pretty thick pink lips struggled to take in all of him and he almost came when he felt Kyungsoo deep throat him and swallow .He looked up to see their reflection on Kyungsoo's bedroom mirror and more blood rushed to his cock. He was so turned on by the sight he saw, kyungsoo's little fingers working in and out of his tiny hole. ''fuck baby you look so slutty eating my cock like that, lie down so i can fuck you to oblivion sweet cheeks.''  
Kyungsoo released his lovers cock with a lewd pop and proceeded to lie down and spread himslef wide for Baekhyuns hungry stare. He looked dead in to Baekhyuns eyes and whispered '' fuck me.. please..' that did it. Baekhyun thrust himself deep in to Kyungsoo's tightness immediately going for his lover's prostate. He had wanted to tease him but he couldn't hold himself any longer. Baekhyun continued to brutally thrust in to his sweet spot, Kyungsoo mewled and moaned and screamt his throat hoarse, his nails raking down his boyfriends back no doubt leaving bloody trails in their wake , but he didn't care. He was floating somewhere between pleasure and pain because it was brutal really, the way he was being fucked in to the matress but he loved it, he liked it rough that way.  
' Baekiiee.. take.. it off.. i need to..im so close ..ahh.. fuck..'' Kyungsoo sobbed in pleasure as Baekhyun grinded in to his prostate. Baek knew his lover was close because his walls were clumping down on his cock he was geting so fucking tight.. so Baek took off his cock ring and slammed in to him a couple more times before Kyungsoo came all over his chest untouched, seing his lover so wrecked did it for him, he thrust deeply in to Kyungsoo one last time and moaned out loud when he came , spilling his hot cum all over Kyunsoo's walls. He was a big shooter and filled his lover up soo much some cum dribbled out of the hole and on to the sheets.  
He rolled of his lovers body before his hands gave out and they lay there side by side panting , bodies glistening with sweat as they looked at each other lovingly and leaned forward to ki....

 

Kyungsoo woke up so fast he almost fell of the bed. His heart was beating so fast and why did he feel so satisfucked.. ''oh wait.. is that..'' Kyungsoo's eyes popped open wider than you could think possible as he stared at the wetness on his sheets. He had an errotic dream about Baek , its was soo good that he came in his sleep. Kyungsoo woke up quickly pulled off the sheets and put them in the laundry basket, he walked to the bathroom shut the door and slid to the floor as tears rolled down his cheeks. He covered his mouth so that he wouldn't be loud and wake Chen up. It wasn't real, it wasn't real.. Baek wasn't with him, he wasn't there to make love to him, he wasn't there to hold him when he cried , to kiss him good morning, to buy him ridiculously expensive birthday presents.... he wasn't there.Kyungsoo's heart broke all over again. Just like it did two years ago . How could it still hurt so much after two years. He hated sleeping, everytime he did his mind would lie to him, dangle the forbidden fruit infront of him, lie to him that his Bakiee was still there and then he would wake up and be slapped by the reality that it wouldn't happen. He lied there on the ground and cried and curled in on himself.  
'' Baekie.. i miss you.. i miss .. you.. i need you. where are you? i need you. i love you.. please come back to me.. please...'' kyungsoo was sobbing now his chest heaving. How was it possible to love someone so much you felt half dead without them? Thats what happened to him, when he and Baekhyun broke up, its not like someone had left him.. its like part of who he was died and everyday he mourned that person. That person that he could only be with Baek.

Chen sighed, he wanted to go help his best pal but how could he, it had been two years already and Kyungsoo was still like this. He could hear him muttering '' Baek.. Baekiee,..Baek.'' over and over again like a broken record and it pained him to see Kyungsoo so broken. If this was how love worked then he din't want it. So he lay there crying together with DO not knowing how to help.'' Maybe if i hadn't pushed him to go for his crush back in high school thiS would never have happened.'' Chen sighed..and covered hid head with the balnkets and cried. he wondered if Baekhyun was like this, he wondered whether the rich fucking son of a gun even felt hurt when he left Kyungsoo.. if he ever saw that motherfucking Byun Baekhyun, he was going to kill him. He gritted his teeth and balled his fist in the darkness.

 

Kai was smiling under the sheets . Today he had made a step toward winning Kyungsoo over. He remebered almost everything they had talked about today atleast they had gotten to know each other better and he had made Kyungsoo smile, it made him happy to know that he could be the reason for one of thode bedazzling smiles of his where his eyes light up and crinckle up and..*sigh* .His Soo was just too adorable for life. But he knew there was some kind of past with him. Sometimes even when he seemed happy there was always this shadow of sadness in him and Kai wanted to know what it was so he could help him smile fully again. Kai was never patient or one to woo someone romantically. He had always been akin to a torando dark, fast and dangerously sensual and he usually liked that type but something about Soo was different, special.. and he liked that and that is why he would make him the exception to the rule.

Chanyeol stared at his bedside alarm clock thoughtfuly.. it was almost elleven. Tommorrow would be the day that Kai will see the other side of him. Chanyeol had always seemed laid back and chilled when he was with Kai , not just because they were best friends and used to each other, but also because Chanyeol had ridiculously hoped that Kai would fall for him just the way he was all derpy and happy virusy, but no more. Kai had never seen his other side, the sexy, dark , smouldering phoneix that he was. He had been nick named Phoenix by the girls and some boys in his high school because of how fiery he was when he pursued you and ofcourse how fiery he was in the sheets and Kai was just about to meet this side of Chanyeol. Chanyeol smirked and snuggled deeper in to the sheets to get some rest, he would need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i was so happy to see i got 45 hits. :-D . This is my first YAOI fan fiction and I'm super nervous about it. i love you guys for reading it. please comment and give some criticisms i would really appreciate that. Don't mind the grammatical errors i dint have time to re- read this. > . 


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun looked at his packed suit cases and sighed deeply. He wasn't ready for this, he wasn't even sure he would be ready for it in a million years but well its not like he had a choice.  
" Baek!! get your ass down here we have to get to college early and get settled in !" Kris' thunder like voice called to be Baekhyun exasperatedly!  
"Aish! Im coming! " Baekhyun yelled right back, he took in a deep breath and pushed his ray bans up his nose and dragged his heavy Dolce& Gabbana suitcases to the front lawn so kris could come around with the SUV and they could head off to the University. 

On the way to the University, Baekhyun's eyes were locked outside the window, eyes taking in the scenery as his mind went through a couple billion scenearios of meeting with Kyungsoo after 2 years. Will he be slapped? Punched? Maybe they will even smile at each other and shake hands? No, that didn't seem likely. Baekhyun wondered if Kyungsoo and Chen , his friend with the chesire cat grin, was with him because then he was assured of a few good punches. He wondered how it would feel to be able to finally see his Kyungsoo's smile live instead of replyaing it from memory. 

It suddenly occurred to him that Kyungsoo could have moved on. He could have forgotten about him already and for all he knows cozying up in bed right now with some....NO! Baekhyun won't think about it. He was just imagining it but even the thought of someone else holding his love made him want to kill something.  
He groaned out loud and sighed. He was being selfish, of course Kyungsoo had the right to move on and be happy. His feelings be damned, he had made his choice and he had to live with it, even if it meant drowning in sorrow forever he would take it, if Kyungsoo met someone genuine and sincere who cared about him and made him laugh and smile then he had no right to interfere.

Kris looked at his best friend and sighed, he couldn't believe he had gotten himself in to attending college. He groaned in his head, but it was necessary, he had to be there for Baek. He understood how hard it must be for Baek to be going to the same school with DO, he was still irrevocably inlove with him. Kris never did understand the concept of " one true love" ,he liked who he liked and spent as much time as possible enjoying their company if it didn't work out thats too bad. He had never been in love so empathy on his part couldn't be achieved but he could sympathise with Baek.   
He looked over at Baek and cleared his throat " So Baek..i know you're worried about meeting up with Do but don't worry about it . Its gonna be fine. I mean best case scenario maybe he got over you and you know things will be smooth? right?"  
Baekhyun looked at his friend and wondered how someone with an IQ of 180 could be so daft sometimes. He scoffed " Yeah right, things will be just dandy and we can hug and be mates forever! " Baek exxagerated sarcastically.   
" its not even a possiblity Kris. Not in this lifetime atleast and there is no universe where Soo and i can be " friends" i love him too much for that and he probably hates my guts." Baekhyun looked down at his hands dejectedly .  
Kris licked his lips " Well fine, but anyway because i just happen to be an amazing pal, i hacked in to the University's system and got you a list of all Do's classes , clubs and dorm room so you could avoid him at all costs . Its a big university, you guys could probably last months before meeting each other !"  
Baekhyun chuckled darkly. " You know Kris when i inherits the old man's company. I'll consider having a merger with your company. Could use some of those skills of yours." he wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.   
Kris barked out a laugh . " Byun Baek.. you're a fucking retard like i would ever merge with you! pfft what a joke!!" he said jockingly amid chuckles. 

After a few minutes they finally rolled in to the campus grounds and proceeded to the reception to get their dorm assignments and stuff. The reception lady was dumb founded . How could these two boys look so fucking hot .! If she wasn't engaged and more than twice their ages she would have dropped her panties for them in an instant.  
" umm ahjumma, could we please get our dorm assignment sheets?" Kris asked the bedazzled lady for the third time and she coughed and blushed at having been caught oogling.   
" oh! im sorry Wu Yifan shi and Byun Baekhyun shi. Here you go. I will call in Mr Joonmyeon to give you a school tour. He is the student body president."  
Baekhyun and Kris were about to protest but she was already calling the so called Joonmyeon.

Kris looked up from his Iphone to see a brilliant white smile gracing the most beautiful face he had seen in long time. Well him being a part time model and all it was a given that he came across some pretty good looking people .But this Joonmyeon was a beauty of his own class .He dint have the angular and sharp features that graced the cover of magazines , he had a soft look to him, sharp, dark, gorgeous eyes and small pouty pink lips and that adorable button nose on him. He was down right beautiful , he was both mature and yet looked so child like Kris had to stop himself from pinching his cheeks and cooing at him.   
But oh well this was Kris we are talking about. After appreciating the gorgeous creation that was Joonmyeon he graciously smiled and followed him as he dragged Baekhyun along with him for the campus tour all interest gone from his mind.

*******************************************************

Do was walking back from his home Ec. class when he felt hands cover his eyes. He stopped and tried to yank the hands away from his face. He had had a bad day today . He didn't know why but he just woke up feeling all anxious and on edge today. He kept messing up his recipie for his cranbrulaé and he almost chopped his finger of in class. God what was wrong with him! He was about ready to let the perpetrator have it when the crook whispered in his ear.  
" Hey there Kyungie? " The deep velvety voiced crawled along his neck and he relaxed and smiled.   
" Hey kai ! I was about to give you a piece of my mind! Dont scare people like that paboyah!" Kyungsoo said as he turned to look up at the platinum haired adonis behind him. He had to admit Kai was fucking gorgeous all lean and toned with the lazy deep voice and the intense gaze. He had heard he was in the dance programme and that the way he moved his hips was damn near illegal. what! he participated in his fair share of gossip ofcourse with the way he and Luhan were friends and Luhan and Kai were in the same dance group. It was obvious that such information would trickle down to him .  
He and Kai had become closer since they went out for coffee last week . It made Do happy that Kai had gone out of his way to make him feel better. It made him feel cared for and special and it had been a while before he felt that and he was glad to have Kai's company as they walked and chatted lightly to the cafeteria.  
They sat down at their regular table and Do turned to talk to Chen who proceeded to give him the down low on his adorable as fuck baozi of a classmate Minseok who he finally got to partner with in the lab and how they are now on friends level. Kyungsoo laughed at how love struck Chen looked his grin wide all the way to his ears, eyes dreamily looking in to the distance probably picturing the so called misnseok.   
" Jongdae -ah make sure i get to see this crush of yours oh? " Kyungsoo said to chen as he proceeded to to eat his jjajangmyeon.  
Kai meanwhile texted Chanyeol he hadn't seen him since morning because he had to wake up early for choreography practice at the studio. " Yah issekia! where are you?"   
He didn't have to wait for long before he got the answer. Chen the troll ofcourse had to yell  
" Omo! Is that Chanyeol! Jesus fucking christ does he have a hot twin brother we dont know about!! what happened to the elf ears Yoda in baggy shirts and sweats!" All the guys at the table turned to look up at what Chen was ranting about.

Kai almost chocked on his water when he looked up. Chanyeol was walking towards their table his brown hair now a sexy blueish gray, his tall frame was clothed in a white wife beater and a black shoulder- studed leather jacket with a silver chain dangling tantalisingly along his defined collar bones and his long legs sheathed in slim fitting black jeans that dissapeared in to black boots. His eyes were lined with a bit of liner and he looked well.. hot.

Chanyeol smirked when he saw Kai's face, he had made an impression! He walked more confidently towards their table and thought   
" This was fucking overdue! Should have started putting in an effort way earlier."   
He sat down as usual next to Sehun , right across from Kai and next to Kyungsoo and Chen and he greeted Luhan and Taemin who sat along side Kai.

Luhan was the first to break the silence that had fallen over the table after Chanyeol's grand entrance.  
" Chanyeol! did you get a boyfriend or something! who is the lover boy that you're trying to impress hmm? People only make such efforts if they are trying to impress a certain special someone." Luhan said slyly winking as he took a bite of his vinegar soaked carrot appetizer.  
Chanyeol laughed and looked at his plate. Kai joined in on the teasing.  
" Chanyeol -ah , are you seeing someone? How could you! I'm your best friend! I should know this shit before anybody!" kai said in mock dissapointment.   
Chanyeol laughed . " Guys stop it okay! Stop teasing, im not trying to impress anyone. I just thought it was good for a change you know."   
He said while watching how Kai's eyes raked over him in his peripheral view. He was dying internally from the succes of his mission. "Get Kai to notice me check!" he thought in glee!   
Sehun smirked and texted Chanyeol. " Good going there bro."  
Chanyeol read the text and smirked deviously and dug in to ddeokboki with omph!

***************************************************  
" So guys this will be your room 165 . Here's your room key. Incase you loose it there's always a spare and if its needed you can find me at the student affais office ." Joonmyeon or Suho as he prefered being called waved goodbye to the new students Baekhyun and Kris and walked away as gracefuly and as calmly as he could before taking the stairs up to his room and sliding down the floor. His heart wouldn't stop beating.Thadump thadump thadump!  
" Godfreaking dammit! "He cussed. He never ever thought in his wildest dreams that he would be meeting Wufan again. He was positive that Kris didn't even remember him.  
" Omo. What do i do! " He mumlbed hysterically as he ran to the bathroom to splash water on his face remembering how he met Kris two and a half years ago.

♢ ♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢ ♢

" No lay! just because were done with highschool doesn't mean i have to go to the cliché end of the year party and get drunk and shit faced! im staying home and reading a book or watching some random sitcom. Im not going!!"  
Lay sighed over the phone and his voice turned low and threatening. If diplomacy fails, force is a applied. Even if he had to drag Suho to that party screaming he would do it. His friend had spent his high school   
life burried in books because of that scholarship to the University and now that he earned it , he needed at least one shitty and fun high school experience.  
" Kim Joonmyeon i better see your ass in that outfit i gave you and out of the door in 10 minutes flat or im dragging you out of the house my self!" lay threatened menacingly.   
" HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !" Suho cackled like a maniac!" I locked the door Lay you cant get in!" he said and cut off the connection. He was about to lie down and sip his soda sasilly in celebration when to his horror he heard the front door click unlocked.  
Lay stood there leaning against the door picking at his nails.  
" You know we've been friends for a fucking long time Myeonie . You shoulda remembered im good with cracking locks!" Lay said and smirked , wiggling his fingers at Suho who sighed defeatedly and walked up the stairs mumbling and pouting adorably ." I'll be down in five."

Three hours and a few drinks later a slightly tipsy Suho walked over to the dance floor and approched the blond sexy beast he had been eyeing since he got to Ryeowok hyungs party. He was tall and blonde and sexy with the cave like voice that sent shivers up and down Suho's spine when Ryeowok had introduced them earlier he had said only four words but that voice kept playing over and over in Suho's head.  
" Hi, the name's Kris."

Suho walked towards kris hips swaying to the loud music. He stopped infront of Kris, grabbed him by the collar and pulled his height down to him and whispered in his ear.  
" Kris baby , lets dance. I realy want to see what those hips can do on the floor."  
Kris had looked down at him slightly shocked and slightly amused a devilish smirk playing on his lips as he led Suho to the dance floor where they began to dance together.Their dancing soon turned raunchy with Suho wynning against Kris crotch as Kris grinded aginst his ass. Suho's hands around Kris' neck as he went low and brought it back up. He felt Kris' lips latch on to his neck and a desperate whimper esxaped from his lips.   
After minutes of teasing licks and nips. Suho turned around and tiptoed to bring his lips to Kris' warm and waiting mouth. There was nothing slow and sweet about that kiss. Nope, it was wet and passionate all teeth and tongue and they were panting after a few minutes , shamelessly groping each other a few moans and grunts later kris leaned in to pant wantonly in his ear.  
" Lets take this upstairs.." and before Suho could reply, he was lifted up, legs around Kris' waist as he sucked and nipped at the adonis' collar bones. Suho suddenly found himself flung on to a bed and promptly started to get rid of his clothes.  
He hadn't had sex in months he didn't fucking care if he behaved like a slut he was slightly drunk and he was horny and for once he wanted to be reckless and do whatever he freaking wanted. He lay back on his elbows and looked at kris through his lashes and bit his lip. He took some seconds to let his eyes rake over Kris' hot body, toned arms and ripped abbs he shivered in anticipstion and looked in to Kris' eyes which were hooded and darker with lust , he spread his legs slowly and whispered " Come and get it big boy.."  
Kris walked toward suho and took of his clothes on the way all the while eyes raking over Suho's delicious looking bidy snd he wad possed with the need to litter that pale snow like skin with marks and dominate that slick body until it begged for more. He crawled predator like over Suho's small frame and licked his way up from Suhos nipples to his earlobes and whispered. " Buckle up sweet heart its gonna be a rough ride.."

Suho could clearly remember not being able to walk properly for a week straight after that. He also clearly remembers that no one had ever made him cum so hard four times in a row till he passed out.

 

Suho splashed more water on his face to keep his face from getting redder than it already was.  
" Dammit! i just had to meet him again didn't i! Calm down Suho, he doesn't even remember you gaaad!"

Later that night ,Just before they slept Kris turned towards Baekhyun. " Hey Baek?"  
"What is it?"  
" You know that Joonmyeon guy, do we know him?"  
Baekhyun sighed.  
" we've met alot of people in our lives Kris and even if i have photographic Memory its not possible to remeber everyone. Why are you asking anyway?"  
Kris shrugged, " Nothing, just ...for a momment there when he said my name i thought he sounded and looked realy familiar. Any way go to sleep Baek."


End file.
